knuddelsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vorlage:Shortcut/doc
Description This is the documentation for and its sister templates. The shortcut family of templates is put into context here, but they each have their own documentation pages, see below. A shortcut template is similar to the template, but it adds a visual box graphic to the rendered page, as well as providing an alternative name. Creating a redirect page is a requirement to fulfill the shortcut mechanism. Usage The characteristics of the box graphic are determined by which of the family of shortcut templates are chosen. For example, the policy shortcut box has the word policy on it for use on policy pages. The graphic alignment of the box depends on the whether it's a shortcut or a shortcut-l: * – right-aligned box * – left aligned box * – shortcut that also says "policy" * – shortcut that embeds into message boxes This template is not normally used for articles in the main namespace, because the graphic produces an avoidable self-reference. # Insert the shortcut template. # Create a redirect page with the template suffixed to the redirect. Name the page after your shortcut name. Include the namespace name in both the shortcut name and the redirect page name. For example, substitute your own shortcut name as the title of the page, and substitute the proper namespace, then add the following as the top-line on your redirect page: #:#REDIRECT [[Namespace:Title of page with#''Optional very long section name'']] # Verify operation. Note that shortcut templates should display in all capitals, but operate without all capitals. Notes These templates are mainly used on user pages and talk pages in reference to the Wikipedia, Help, and Portal namespaces. These templates inform about the shortcuts available to the page they are on. For example, WP:SHORT redirects to Wikipedia:Shortcut and therefore, Wikipedia:Shortcut renders a shortcut box listing WP:SHORT. It is a self-reference that is normally avoided in the main article namespace. The point of these templates is not to list every single redirect for a page (indeed, that's what " " is for). Instead, they should list only one or two common and easily-remembered redirects. The shortcut template can take up to five (5) shortcuts as parameters. For policy pages, one can use the template, which takes up to ten (10) shortcuts as parameters. Be careful not to use a policy template on a guideline or essay. Examples Anchors These templates automatically add HTML anchors. For example, if a shortcut box with the shortcut ATW:ADMIN is placed on the page Admin Tools Wiki:Administrators, then the link Admin Tools Wiki:Administrators#ATW:ADMIN will take you to the position in the page where that shortcut box is placed. For instance, try this link: ATW:ADMIN Thus, if you make a shortcut for a section of a page, then you can use the anchor in the shortcut redirect itself. Like this: :#REDIRECT Pagename#ATW:ADMIN Positioning This template is usually placed below the section header or at the top of a page. Before July 26, 2010, when the anchor was inside the box, this caused the section header to scroll above the page window. Fixes for this issue included: * Placing the shortcut above the section header; a bit confusing when editing * Creating the redirect to the section header, not the shortcut; this would break if the section header was renamed * Placing an in the section header that duplicated the shortcut These fixes are no longer needed, but do not break the current implementation. See also * Wikipedia:Shortcut – The how-to guide and guideline about how and when to create shortcuts and shortcut boxes. A must-read for anyone handling shortcuts. * – a way to overcome the otherwise permanent fact that section titles are the only way to link to a section * * * * – for embedding into message boxes * – for shortcuts to sections of policy pages * – for placement on the redirect page * – for left aligned normal shortcuts * – used for shortcuts/redirects to a template page Category:Pages not to be tested on